


basic texting and messaging for writers

by zovinar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Chatting & Messaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zovinar/pseuds/zovinar
Kudos: 6





	basic texting and messaging for writers

hey did u see that new texting guide someone made

the what

that workskin thing

its kinda a quickstart guide

so ppl can do texting in fics rlly quick

wait really?

I kinda want something like that for my fic but I just really dont wanna code

no it looks like its super easy

just copy/paste something at the beginning and end of the messages

it's p basic, you just tab over to HTML and add <div class=text> to the beginning of the log and </div> at the end

gotta make sure it's outside of the <p> </p> tho

why cant I just write it into my fic

well if you paste rtf/rich text it changes ur < > and " to < > and &quot

those symbols are unicode in html so the browser knows not to treat those symbols as code

and you gotta make sure to use dumb quotes too

use what?

yknow “smart quotes” and "dumb quotes"

or daggers

oh yeah

my wordprocesser autocorrects the quotation marks

most do that

gdocs too

you can also add a light or dark mode to texting w/ <div class="text-light"> </d> or <div class="text-dark"> </d>

what about group chats tho

there's one for that too! it looks p neat

and she made it so the gcs and stuff wont break mobile

oh cool

lemme check it out then ig

* * *

**zov:** yooooo sup nerds

**zov:** check out what I burned my afternoon on

**tab:** a text workskin?

**zov:** yep!! :3c

**zov:** i have colored skins too!! u just have to add -dark or -light

**aru:** so <div class="chat-dark"> </d> or <div class="chat-light"> </d>

**zov:** but ya

**zov:** so if u usually smoosh stuff together it looks like this right?

**aru:** yeah

**tab:** or you can just add paragraphs

**tab:** chunking right?

**zov:** yeah, i tried to set the line spacing for the chats so it doenst hav the auto space befor/after paragraps but thats more of a line break thing and _thats_ more of a "let's get into code!!" thing which is what i was trying to avoid

**aru:** can't you just use the <pre></pre> tag?

**zov:** ya ig but i think u gotta fish through a bit more code to get that to work??

**zov:** ppl can check that out if they wanna, [w3schools has a p nice guide ](https://www.w3schools.com/tags/tag_pre.asp)

**zov: **i mean i do use it at the very end for the css if they wanna look?

**zov:** mebby ill add a chap idk

**zov:** you can space things out for a more discord look tho

**zov**

I'm a little biased towards this one but thats jst me

**tab**

omg

we know

**aru**

u just dont like that the [name:] can make those smilies u spam look weird

**zov**

:(

**tab**

lol

you can just use an emoji, ao3 supports them now

**zov**

yeah

but

**aru**

ugh we KNOW u dont like that it can look diffrent on seperate operating systems and devices!!

**zov**

:’(c 

**aru**

you're so pretentious sometimes

**tab**

what if someone whats to do some monospace text

**zov**

o

ya it's super easy u can just make a mono span

**aru**

so like <div class="text-light"> <span class="mono">for the whole thing</span><div> and then <span class="mono">for just a small

section</span>

u know programs dont use that shit anymore tho

**tab**

what is an original to a better fake

**zov**

word

but "mono" would be more computer-y and "mono2" has that kinda typewriter look

**aru**

oh courier

that homestuck look

**zov**

I also put in a "serif" for ppl too

**tab**

nice

**zov**

ugh i really wish discord still accepted applications for workskins

then i could just like

link

**aru**

your obsessoin with hyperlinks is weird

**zov**

cmon theyre fun!!

and like

easy

**tab**

they are p conveneint

**zov**

YA

and ppl are lazy if u gotta make them do the whole copy paste thing they just dont sometimes

**aru**

it takes like three seconds

**zov**

not if ur on mobile

**aru**

just read on desktop then

**zov**

u know i have shit battery

hold on

check out some of my alts:

**zov**

darkskin ayyyyy

<div class="chat-dark">

**tab**

this seems needlessly complicated

**aru**

^^

**zov**

ugh let me live my LIFE

anyway, here's a copy/paste of the css? just make a workskin and drop it there if you want

and let anyone know that they can hmu for any questions at my [twit](https://www.twitter.com/stovinar)???
    
    
    #workskin .text {
      max-width: 400px;
      width: 100%;
      margin-right: auto;
      margin-left: auto;
      border-radius: 5px 5px 5px 5px;
      padding: 5px 15px;
    }
    
    #workskin .text-dark {
      max-width: 400px;
      width: 100%;
      margin-right: auto;
      margin-left: auto;
      background-color: #36393f;
      border-radius: 5px 5px 5px 5px;
      color: #fffefe;
      padding: 5px 15px;
    }
    
    #workskin .text-light {
      max-width: 400px;
      width: 100%;
      margin-right: auto;
      margin-left: auto;
      background-color: #fffefe;
      border-radius: 5px 5px 5px 5px;
      color: #36393f;
      padding: 5px 15px;
    }
    
    #workskin .chat {
      max-width: 400px;
      width: 100%;
      margin-right: auto;
      margin-left: auto;
      background-color: #fffefe;
      border-radius: 5px 5px 5px 5px;
      color: #36393f;
      padding: 5px 15px;
      line-height: normal;
    }
    
    #workskin .chat-light {
      max-width: 400px;
      width: 100%;
      margin-right: auto;
      margin-left: auto;
      background-color: #fffefe;
      border-radius: 5px 5px 5px 5px;
      color: #36393f;
      padding: 5px 15px;
      line-height: normal;
    }
    
    #workskin .chat-dark {
      max-width: 400px;
      width: 100%;
      margin-right: auto;
      margin-left: auto;
      background-color: #36393f;
      border-radius: 5px 5px 5px 5px;
      color: #fffefe;
      padding: 5px 15px;
      line-height: normal;
    }
    
    #workskin .mono {
      font-family: "Lucida Console", Monaco, monospace;
    }
    
    #workskin .mono2 {
      font-family: "Courier New", Courier, monospace;
    }
    
    #workskin .serif {
      font-family: "Palatino Linotype", "Book Antiqua", Palatino, serif;
    }


End file.
